Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley Uppercrust III was the leader of the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity and the main antagonist of the 2000 direct-to-video film An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Appearance Bradley has pink skin, blue eyes and brown hair. His casual wear is a purple jumper with a white shirt under and khaki trousers. His X-Games gear is red and black. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' Bradley first appears when Max Goof, P.J. Pete and Bobby Zimuruski see him from their van upon arriving at the college. Bradley then notices the trio and along with the other Gamma members follows them to a coffee shop on campus. When arriving there he invites only Max to join the Gammas, but Max refuses as he doesn't want to leave P.J. and Bobby, thus causing a rivalry to start between the trio and the Gammas. Max and Bradley make a bet for the upcoming X-Games: whoever loses in the final must be towel boy to the winner. During classes, Bradley would annoy Max and teases him when Max's father Goofy arrives (as he had lost his job and had to return to college to get a degree for a new job). Later, Bradley notices Goofy's good skateboarding moves (though this moves were unintentional) and invites him to join the Gammas. During the qualifying round for the X-Games, Bradley places a mini rocket under Goofy's skateboard which makes him beat Max in the round, which caused a fallout between the father and son. Afterwards, Goofy decides to leave the Gammas to support Max, causing Bradley to have him thrown out of the fraternity house. But Goofy sneaks back into the house to return his badge and ends up overhearing Bradley and the Gammas's plan to cheat in the games. During the X-Games, Bradley had some disguised Gammas cheat in order to ruin the other players chances of winning. After the Gammas and Max's team make it to the finals, Bradley gets P.J. out of the games activating a rocket mechanism in his skates, sending him flying into the skies. Max and Bobby are nearly eliminated from the games for not having enough members, but Max is able to convince Goofy to be his teams third member. During the race, Bradley's second-in-command Tank and Max crash into the X-Games logo and it falls and catches fire. Bradley however doesn't come to Tank's aid and continues with the race (showing that he doesn't care for others and only cares for himself). But Max and Goofy helped Tank. Max is able to catch up with Bradley and wins the race by a nose. Bradley accepts defeat be said as part of the bet, he would be Max's towel boy. But Tank (wrathful that Bradley didn't help him) throws Bradley into an X-Games zeppelin. Gallery imageaegmmab.jpg|Bradley and Max imageaegmbuc.jpg imageaegmgab.jpg|Bradley and Goofy imageaegmgbg.jpg|Bradley, Goofy and the other Gammas. imageaegmbwh.jpg|Bradley plans to cheat in the X-Games. imageaegmbihxgg.jpg|Bradley in his X-Games gear. Category:Males Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie characters Category:Antagonists Category:One-Off characters Category:Villains Category:Characters